


Sick

by orphan_account



Series: Katnep drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, i shouldnt be allowed to write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkitty is sick and fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Nepeta Leijon was not the most serious person. Some, in fact, would say she was quite the opposite.  
Nepeta didn’t disagree. Nepeta was, however, a very sneaky, very clever, little troll. And so the squeak her favorite Karkitty produced when she greeted him was, although hilarious, understandable. What our favorite meow beast couldn’t figure out was why he didn’t snap back. He started to, she could see it in how he moved, but stopped, as if he couldn’t.

Nepeta was perplexed. Time to investigate.

She felt the concern on her face, tilting her head as Karkat glared at the seat he found himself on. He looked up, pointed at his throat, and mouthed ‘I’m sick.’

Without any warning, Karkat found himself in the air. This was not a good development. Solution? Situation? Oh. Nepeta was carrying him. Splendid.

Within seconds, he was being laid down, on.. fur? What the fuck? Where was Nepe- He found the rest of his train of thought brutally crushed as he felt Nepeta curl around him. Holy shit. He was being spooned. By Nepeta. Holy fucking shit.

Seeing his confusion, and embarrassment, she fumbled for an explanation. “My lusus used to make me keep warm when I got sick, so I thought maybe It’d help you, Karkitty!” 

Karkat had no complaints.

Sollux got blackmail material.

**Author's Note:**

> Who woulda known Karkat's a cuddler?


End file.
